


First and Last

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-18
Updated: 2009-04-18
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	First and Last

Title: First and Last  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
Rating: PG overall  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s Challenge #277: His first time  
Word Count: 100 x 6  
Warnings: AU  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

First and Last

~

The first time Severus saw Harry, he was a squalling, red-faced infant, and Severus hated him. This child should have been Severus’, and instead he was a Potter, and his Lily was dead.

“Forgive yourself, Severus,” Albus whispered. “And forgive this little one, too. Lily would have asked it of you--”

Severus scowled. “She’d have asked that I protect him, not love him,” he muttered, glaring at Harry. Just then, Harry’s eyes opened, and Severus faltered.

Albus smiled, cradling the baby close. “I suspect you may have little choice,” he said. “Something tells me Harry’s part of your future.”

~

The first time Harry saw Severus, he was scowling. “Who’s that?” he asked the person beside him.

“That’s Snape. He’s the Potions master here. They say he’s a git.” The boy, Dean was his name, eyed Harry. “He doesn’t like anyone.”

That proved to be an understatement. It seemed that every time Harry turned around, Snape was there to sneer and scoff and generally make his life miserable.

He was the first person Harry ever hated. When Hermione pointed out that hatred was a strong emotion, fully as strong as love, Harry ignored her. But he always pondered those words.

~

The first time Harry saw the real Severus, he was dying. Harry’d thought Severus hated him, but after seeing the memories of everything Severus had done for him, Harry knew he’d been wrong. “I’ll save you,” he whispered.

“No, save the world,” Severus gasped, life leaking onto the floor.

Harry shook his head. “I can do both,” he promised. “Mum would’ve wanted me to.”

“Harry!” Hermione was calling him. Harry squeezed Severus’ hand.

“I’ll be back,” he said, and, before Harry left, he cast a shield over Severus, determined. He would win; after all, he had someone important to save.

~

The first time Severus kissed Harry was in St. Mungo’s. Harry had hovered for days, never leaving his side, sleeping in a hard chair next to Severus’ cot.

Even when Aurors came to see Severus, reassuring him that he wouldn’t be prosecuted now that his true role in the war had been revealed, Harry remained at his side.

Later, Severus blamed the potions and his weakened state, but at that moment, seeing Harry’s anxious face hovering above his, Severus couldn’t stop himself.

Reaching up, he pulled Harry down to him, tasting him for the first time. But not the last.

~

The first time Harry and Severus made love was the night the Healers finally released Severus from St. Mungo’s.

They’d been heading in that direction for days, Severus virtually caressing Harry with his eyes, his voice, a part of Harry melting every time he looked at Severus.

Thrumming with sensual tension, Harry Apparated Severus to Grimmauld Place, leading Severus to the room he’d prepared for him.

Severus looked around, proclaimed it ‘adequate’, and, sitting on the bed, pulled Harry down on top of him.

Harry went willingly, and afterwards, lying cradled in Severus’ arms, Harry pondered a future with Severus.

~

Severus knew that immediately after an orgasm was not the best time to proclaim tender feelings for someone, but he suspected he’d say it eventually. Harry was the first person he had ever encountered that made such a declaration seem...reasonable.

Yes, he’d loved Lily, but that had been but a pale reflection of what he felt for the man in his arms. Severus frowned. He wouldn’t be the first to say the words, however...

“Love you,” Harry whispered, curling closer. A moment later he was snoring.

Severus relaxed. While Harry had said it first, Severus had _thought_ it first.

~


End file.
